A New Adventure Begins
by GreenShadows
Summary: The Inu-gang have kids. Everyone lives in the future. The kids take a trip into the well...that's when things get bad. New enemies arive and old problems renewed. To bad their parents arn't there to hep.
1. New People to be Born

AN: Hello people!!!! Can you believe it?!! I know. I know. You're probably thinking that I should be updating my other stories, not making another one. Oh well. I promise that there won't be any more stories made until I finish at least one of my other stories. 

Disclaimer: I have a question for you. Do you think that I own Inuyasha or anything else. For your information I don't own shit. All right, now that's all cleared up, on with the story.

****

A New Adventure Begins

****

Chapter 1: New People to be Born

'Oh my god. How is this possible. How can I be…. be….. be pregnant. We only did it once. I guess that his demon blood would probably make it so that you don't have to try hard to get pregnant. But…… what will Inuyasha think? Will he be happy? Does he already know? Does he want to have kids with me? Will he be a good father? WHAT WILL MOTHER SAY?!!! I don't know what to do. I guess that I could talk to Inuyasha.' 

Kagome started walking towards the village. 

'I've been coming back and forth from the present to the past for four years now. I'm only eight-teen, and I'm pregnant. I guess that's not very young here in the past, but in the future it's a disgrace to have a child so young (I realize that's not that bad, I mean my cousin had her first child when she was six-teen. Now she's twenty-two and on her third.). I know that I love Inuyasha and he's told me that he loves me, but will he change his mind? If I doubt him so much, do I really love him?' 

When Kagome reached the village, she was in so much doubt that she had it set in her mind that Inuyasha would not want the baby, and begin to hate her.

"Kagome!! Were have you been?" Inuyasha asked while walking up to her. "There's something that I need to tell you. Did you know that you are.."

"That I'm pregnant? Yes, I know. Are you mad?" She asked with a sad look on her face.

"Mad about what? That you are pregnant? No. In fact, I'm very happy. If anyone had my pups, I would want it to be you." He said, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. 

Kagome was extremely happy. She then had no doubts what-so-ever that she loved Inuyasha with all of her heart. 

"Lets go tell the others." Kagome dragged Inuyasha to Keade's hut. 

"Sango, Miroku, Shipo, Keade, Kirara. I… we have something to tell you." Kagome said, lacing hers and Inuyasha's fingers together. "I'm pregnant." 

It was still. 

It was very quiet. 

No one moved a muscle. Then…. 

"Yeah!!!!!!! I'm gonna have a sibling. I'm ganna have a sibling." Shipo was prancing around, and then jumped into Kagome's awaiting arms. 

"Inuyasha? Does that mean that you're gonna be my dad?" Shipo had a really innocent look on his face. 

"I guess so." Inuyasha didn't hesitate at all in his answer. Shipo's smile just got bigger.

"Kagome. But I wanted you to bare MY child." 

WACK!!!! 

"Be happy for them monk. Kagome I'm so happy for you!!!" 

The girls started squealing, and jumping up and down. 

"Stop screeching. You're hurting my ears." Inuyasha had his ears pinned down to his head. 

"Oh I'm sorry. Huh?" Kagome spun around and Kirara began to growl. 

"What is it, Kagome? Is it a jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked. 

"It's not A shard. It's the rest of them." Every one ran outside and got ready for an attack. "But…." Kagome seemed hesitant. 

"Kagome, I can't smell anyone. Are you sure that you sensed a shard." Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome turning her head in different directions, as if looking for something. "Kagome, what's wro….." Inuyasha was cut off when something grabbed his neck and began to strangle him. 

"Don't worry about Kagome. She's being taken care of. You see, that demon over there needs a mate." 

It was Naraku that was strangling him.

Inuyasha looked by the hut and saw that Kagome was trapped inside of if by a force field, with the demon inside. 

"No. Kagome!!! If Kagome is hurt at…." Inuyasha was once again cut off by Naraku increasing the pressure on his neck. 

"Who said that it's Kagome it wants. Even though I can understand why it would. She is very beautiful. But no, it just wants the pup inside of her." 

Inuyasha swiped at Naraku with his claws but he let go of his neck and dodge it. 

"Kagome!!!" 

Inuyasha began to run to her, but was paralyzed by some kind of magic. 

"Inuyasha!!!" The demon retched for Kagome's arm, but pulled back at the slightest touch of her, as if she burned. 

Kagome began to glow green (I realize that she is meant to glow pink, but she is glowing green because 1: She absorbed some of the magic form the demon, 2: Green is my favorite color, and 3: I want her to.), and her eyes were no longer a pretty hazel, but an emerald green. 

"No one is going to take my pup away from me and my mate." She said in a disturbingly calm voice. 

She grew claws and her hair grow as long as Inuyasha's, but it was green. Fangs appeared, and her human ears became dog ears. She had become a dog demon. 

Inuyasha was in shock. 'Our pup must have made her transform. But why is it all green?' 

Kagome stepped forward and sliced of the demon's head with her newly gained claws. 

"No one, threatens my pup and lives." Kagome shattered the force field, and stood next to Inuyasha, and got into a battle stance. 

"Let's beat the shit out of him." 

Inuyasha turned toward her and hesitated to say something. 

"Don't worry. I can handle it." Inuyasha nodded, and faced Naraku. "Let's get this all over and done with." They lunged at Naraku and the battle began. 

~~~~~~~~~~ Two days latter ~~~~~~~~~~

Naraku fell to the ground. "And this is for all of the people that you hurt." Kagome gave the final blow. 

Naraku disintegrated into dust, which blow away. 

"It's finally over." Sango said. She then turned to Miroku. "Take off the glove, Miroku." 

Miroku pointed the palm of his hand away from everybody, and took of his glove. Nothing happened. A huge smile came upon his face, and he turned to Sango. 

"Sango, now that my burden is gone I want to ask you something." 

"What is it?" Sango had a hopeful look on her face. 

"Will you marry me?" Miroku looked really scared. 

"Yes… yes…. YES!!!! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!!" Sango yelled. 

Miroku ran up to her and hugged her. They both turned around and saw Kagome (still in her new demon form) pick up the remaining shards. She put both the ones that she already had and the one that they just got from Naraku in her palm. There was a blinding pink light, and Kagome opened her hand to reveal the complete Shikon Jewel. Then a green aura surrounded her and she began to change back into her true, human form. The aura disappeared and she collapsed onto the ground. 

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha ran to her side. 

"I'm okay. Really I am. My body just needs rest from the fight." Then Kagome past out.

~~~~~~~~~~ Three days later ~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome stirred, and cracked one of her eyes open. 

"Kagome. You're finally awake." Shipo said. 

"Yeah. It really did take you long enough." Inuyasha walked out of the shadows.

"Who do you feel?" Sango asked, walking into the room. 

"I feel fi…. The jewel. Were is it?" Kagome asked looking around. Everyone pointed to the necklace on her neck. 

"Oh. I think that it's time for us to make our wishes." Kagome got out of bed, and ran outside. "Come on. I think that we should make them by the well." 

She ran all of the way there, with the others trailing behind her. Kagome sat on the lip of the well, and took the Shikon off. Inuyasha took his seat by Kagome, Shipo sat on her lap, and Miroku stood by Sango. 

"What is your wish Sango?"

Sango didn't need to think about it, not even for one second. "I want all of my village that was killed by Naraku or anything that was controlled by Naraku to come back to life." 

There was a blinding light, and Sango's villagers walked up to her. But someone was missing. It was the slayers that were killed by Kohaku when he was first taken over, and Kohaku himself. She looked around but did not see them. Miroku saw her distressed look, and turned to Kagome

Miroku's wish was "I want all the slayers that were killed by Kohaku, and Kohaku himself to come back to life." 

There was another flash of light, and Kohaku and the others appeared. 

"You used your wish on me." She said. 

"I was going to wish for you to be happy. I'm sure that it would have been the same results." Sango ran up to him and gave him a passionate kiss. 

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Ok Shipo, it's your turn." Kagome said, smiling down on him. 

"But I don't know what I want. I'm just happy the way it is now." 

"Oh come on, Shipo. There must be something that you want."

"Well. Okay. I wish that my magic could hide demon body-parts, so that they would blend in with the humans." 

There was yet another flash of light. Shipo looked the same, but he obviously had some new powers. You could tell when he pointed to Inuyasha's dog ears, and they became normal human ears. 

"SHIPO!!!!!!!!!!!" (AN: I think that Inuyasha wants his ears back.) 

"Shipo, put them back." Kagome said between giggles. He pointed at them again, and they changed back into dog ears and ran away. Inuyasha began to get up to chase him but Kagome grabbed his arm. 

"It's your turn." She said. 

"But I don't know what I want either. I'm happy with the way things are also." He said. 

"You don't want to become a full demon anymore?" Kagome asked, even though she already knew the answer. 

"It's not important anymore. The only things that are important are you, our friends, and our pup. That's all that matters to me." Kagome turned to him having an idea. 

"Make a wish for Kikyo. Wish that she was free, and that she no longer has to roam earth forever. Then I can get the rest of my soul back." Inuyasha said exactly what Kagome said, but there was no flash of light. Then two white orbs flew toward Kagome and entered her body. 

"Now I have all of my soul back. I guess that it's my turn then. You know Inuyasha. Ever since we became mates, I've been worried about how I was going to die, and you would keep on living. So I wish that I had the life span of a hanyou." 

There was a great flash of light that engulfed Kagome. When it disappeared, Kagome looked the same. 

"You didn't have to change for me." Inuyasha said.

"I didn't just do it for you. I did it for our pups as well." Kagome stated. 

"Pups. I thought that it was only one." Inuyasha said with a grin on his face. 

"Oh. You only want one. Well I guess that you want be getting any." Kagome stood up and began to walk away. Inuyasha grabbed her by her waist, and pulled her into his lap. 

"I was only kidding." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. 

"I know" She turned around and they shared a passionate kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~ around nine months later ~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my god she's in labor. WHAT DO I DO!!!!!!" Inuyasha was running around like a maniac. 

"Inuyasha, would you calm down. You're just like Kagome's father. You should have seen him. He was running around screaming at the top of his lungs 'OH MY GOD!!!!!!! SHE'S IN LABOR!!!!!! OH MAY GOD SHE'S IN LABOR!!!!'. He wasn't driving as a sober person should, so I had to drive. And then when we got….." 

Mrs. Higurashi was interrupted by Kagome screaming, "HELP ME UP SO I CAN GET THEM OUT OF ME!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. 

Inuyasha picked her up and put her in the car, and Sota and Mrs. Higurashi trailing behind. Mrs. Higurashi hopped into the drivers seat and started the car. 

Half way to the hospital, Mrs. Higurashi said, "I think that if we sing it'll go by faster. 

I feel pretty

Oh so pretty

I feel pretty and witty and…" Mrs. Higurashi has interrupted by Kagome once again. 

"MOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome was in a lot of pain. "I like that song to. I feel pretty…." Inuyasha was interrupted by 'guess who'. 

"Inuyasha." Kagome growled. "Sorry baby."

~~~~~~~~~~ Inside the delivery room ~~~~~~~~~~

"Ma?" Kagome asked. "Yes, what is it." Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Come closer. It's a secret." Her mother came closer. "Ma, closer." She got closer. "Closer, Ma." This kept happening until they were nose-to-nose. Then Kagome got her mother into a head-lock. "IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET THESE KIDS OUT OF ME, RIGHT NOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~ Thirty minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~

"The fist is a boy." The doctor said (This doctor is a demon himself) , giving Inuyasha his pup. Inuyasha was cooing away. It looked so cute. 

Then there was a scream that could shatter glass. 

"It's the girl." He said handing her to her mother. 

~~~~~~~~~~ Half an hour latter ~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha. Aren't they so beautiful?" 

Kagome was holding the boy who had silver hair with dark green strips and gold eyes with some green tint and human ears, and Inuyasha was holding the girl who also had silver hair with dark green strips, but she had brown eyes with some green tint, and she had dog ear that were silver and dark green. 

"Yeah. They are. What re we going to name them?" Inuyasha asked. "I think that his name should be Inushio." 

"Okay. And I think that she should be named Kiome." Kagome said. 

"Okay. Hi Inushio. I'm your daddy." Inuyasha picked up Inushio, and gave Kagome Kiome. 

"Don't mind your father, Kiome. He's not all right up in here." She was pointing to her head. It looked like Kiome was smiling. 

"Kagome? What do you mean that I'm not all right up in here. I'm so happy." Inuyasha said, with a huge smile on his face. 

"See how he changes the subject like that, Inushio. But we all love him anyway." Kagome said hugging her son close. 

"Kagome!!! Kagome. Oh no we missed it. I'm their god-mother, right?" Sango said, walking into the room. 

"Of course you are. Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked. 

Sango and Miroku moved to the present after they were married. Now Sango is four months pregnant herself. 

"Oh. Miroku went to park the car. You know he's getting better at that driving thing."

Sango walked up to Kagome's bed. "Can I hold him?" Sango asked outstretching her arms. 

"Yeah. Look, here comes Miroku." Kagome said, handing Inushio to Sango.

"Where are my god-children?" Miroku asked. 

"Here Miroku, you can hold her." Inuyasha gave Kiome to Miroku. 

"What are there names?" He asked. 

"She is Kiome, and he is Inushio." Kagome said while sitting up some more. 

"There so beautiful. They look so much like you Inuyasha." Sango said. 

"Yeah, but I don't understand the green." Miroku stated. 

"The green is from when I was protecting them from that demon. When it touched my arm I absorbed it's power, and its aura just happened to be green." Kagome looked at her children and shed a tear. 

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha said, rushing to her side. 

"I'm just so happy." She said. 

"I am to."

Sango and Miroku could only look on as they held their god-children. 

"I can't wait for ours." Sango said. 

"I can't either." Miroku replied.


	2. Party! Watch for the Perverted Hands of ...

Disclaimer: I…do…not…own…any…thing. That was harder than I thought.

All right. Are you ready for another chapter?! YYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! I can't hear you! YYYEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Okay then. 

The Shadows: Thanks for the advice. I always knew that…I'm just lazy. It's not to harsh. If no one points it out no one learns. My favorite shade of green is hunter green or darker. Black is my other favorite. 

Chapter 2: Party!!! Watch for the Perverted Hands of Hiko

"Hey, Kiome! Get your ass up. We got school." Inushio said, trying to shake his twin sister awake. 

"Leaf beef the phone." Kiome said into her pillow. 

"What the hell is that suppose to mean." Inushio put on a questioning look. Kiome sat up from bed. 

"What? You tellin' me that you don't know what leave me alone means. Well just for your information it means get the hell out of my room, and stay the fuck out." Kiome fell bad into bed. 

"Get your ass up. Dad said that if I get you down stairs in time for breakfast that I get ten bucks. So get your ass out of bed." Inushio pull the covers and pillows away from her. 

"Leave me alone." She said trying to kick him away. 

"All right!!! That's it!!!" Inushio jumped on his sisters bed and picked her up bridal style. He jumped off her bed, opened the door and started walking down the stairs, with Kiome kicking and screaming the whole time. 

"I can't believe that you would sell out your own twin." Kiome said once they got to the bottom of the stairs. 

"It's worth the money." 

Once they were in the dinning room, they saw that the whole family was at the table, just staring at them as if they were insane. 

"I guess getting her out of bed was harder then I thought it would be for you. And you shouldn't swear so much, you know that your mother always blames me when you do." Inuyasha said while sitting down at the table. 

"Inushio, put your sister down." Kagome said after placing the food on the table. 

"Okay." Inushio dropped a once again sleeping Kiome on the floor with a resounding thud. 

Kiome's eyes shot open. She jumped up and started growling. Inuyasha looked down and saw that his daughters nails were growing longer and sharper, turning into claws like his. 

"Oh shit." Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed Kiome before she could pounce on Inushio. 

"Kiome, clam down." Kiome took deep breaths. Her nails started to change back to the way they were before and Inuyasha let her go. 

"Okay people, lets try to have a calm breakfast. And Kiome, don't fall asleep again, cereal is not easy to wash out of your hair." 

Inushio started to crackup, and Inuyasha smirked. Kiome growled at Inushio, and sent a glare over at her father. Inuyasha stopped his smirk but Inushio wouldn't stop laughing until Shipo nudge him in the ribs with this elbow. Inushio looked over at his sister still laughing, but stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"Okay, so what do you to want to do for your 15th birthday?" Kagome asked Kiome and Inushio.

"A small party, with close friends and family." Kiome and Inushio said at the same time. They turned toward each other and glared. 

"It's so cute when they do that"

Everyone turned toward the door were they heard the voice. It was Sango and Miroku's son, Hiko (Yes, I said son. All women near, run! RUN!!!). Hiko took a seat next to Kiome. 

"Hi Kiome." He said with one of those I'm-innocent-so-don't-hurt-me-cause- I-wouldn't-dare-invade-your-space face. 

"Keep those hands to yourself or I can't promise that you'll walk out of this house with any attached." Kiome said with deadly calm. Everyone saw Hiko's right hand move away from Kiome's butt. Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome turned toward Miroku and saw that he had a very proud grin on his face. 

"So it runs in the family." Kagome said. 

Sango smacked the back of Miroku's head. 

"Whaddaya do that for!?!" Miroku asked, holding his head. 

"What have you been teaching him. I don't want every girl Hiko goes near to give him a concussion!!!" Sango yelled, and smacked Miroku again.

"So what are you doing for your guys' party?" Hiko asked, scouting closer to Kiome. 

"We're just gonna have a small gathering of close friends and family." Inushio answered. 

"Oh, and don't worry Kiome, Hiko is coming too." Miroku said with a smug smile. Miroku always seamed to really support his son and his perverted ways, and ways seamed to push Hiko into a relationship with Kiome….not that Hiko ever complained. 

Kiome turned toward Miroku and groaned. 

"Yeah well, if he touches me, you can't blame me if he comes home in more then one piece. In fact, it would probably be two pieces, body and head." Kiome turned back to her food and began to eat.

"Are you sure she isn't related to me. You never used to acted like that when Miroku would grope you, Kagome. You would always run to Inuyasha." Sango said. 

"She probably got that attitude from Inuyasha." Kagome responded. 

"Bye mom, dad. We've got school." Kiome said, grabbing Inushio, Hiko, and running out the door.

Everyone in the house heard Hiko say, "If you wanted me that bad, Kiome, you could have just said something." 

Then they heard a shriek, a slap, a thud, someone running, and then you could hear Kiome screaming at Hiko about being a disgusting ass hole that's going to loose his hands, and possibly the chance to not be able to have children because one of the major tools needed will be to damaged to work properly.

All the people inside the house came running out to make sure that Hiko would survive his beating. 

What they saw was Hiko on the ground, and Inushio using all of his strength to keep Kiome from granting all of the things that she said would happen with her newly grown nails.

"That's my boy." Miroku said. Inuyasha, Inushio, Kagome, Kiome, and Sango looked at him like he was crazy. 

"You're an idiot." Inuyasha said, walking over to Kiome and Inushio, so that Kiome wouldn't kill Hiko.

~~~~~~~~~~ Three days later, during Inushio and Kiome's party ~~~~~~~~~~

Inushio, Kiome, and Hiko were sitting at one of the picnic tables, in front of the shrine, by the God Tree.

Inushio's hair was short and spiked and he still has the dark green stripes in it, and Hiko's black hair was also spiked. Kiome's hair was long (around as long as Kikyo's was), and still had the dark green stripes. 

The three heard the door from the small building around the well open and close. Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, and Sesshomaru stepped out. There was also a girl that looked around Hiko's and the twins' age. She was Rin and Sesshomaru's daughter, Seyame. Seyame's hair was brown and she had human ears.

"Seyame!!!" Miroku got up to hug her, but Kiome grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him down, back into his seat. 

"Don't be gettin' all jealous Kiome." Hiko said. 

WHAM!!!

Hiko could be seen lying on the ground by Kiome's feet, twitching.

"Kiome, I've missed you." Seyame said, walking up to Kiome and giving her a big hug. Then she walked up to Inushio and gave him a hug too. 

"I should visit more often." She said, releasing him.

"What. I don't get a hug?" Hiko said, standing up. He was back down on the ground real quick after Kiome hit him a couple of times.

"Well we're going to the mall afterward, and then we can go out and buy you bunch of clothes. And then you can come over more often. Oh yeah, okay there s good news and bad news. Which one first?"

"Good news."

"You get to sleepover for three days." Kiome said, sounding really excited.

"And what's the bad news?" Kiome's face fell into a frown.

"So does he." She said pointing to Hiko.

"Seyame!!!" Shipo had bound out of the house and gave her a great big hug. He had gotten taller and was now up to Inuyasha's elbow. Seyame returned the hug, and said hi.

~~~~~~~~~~ A few hours later ~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, lets play a game." Kiome said. 

"Truth or Dare!!!" Hiko yelled. 

"No fuckin' way." The other three said at the same time.

"Okay, how about Spin the Bottle." Hiko said, getting ready to run.

"NO!!!" the other three yelled.

"How about a guessing game." Kiome suggested.

"Okay. Me and Kiome are partners." Inushio said.

"Oh, that's not fare. You two are like the best guessers in the world." Hiko said.

"Oh well. Okay, the rules are only one guess, each team picks the punishment foe each other. Okay first question is, what is mine and Inushio's full name? Do we agree on the question? If you get this wrong then you get a punishment. If you get it right then we get a punishment." Kiome said.

"All right, agreed." Hiko said. Kiome and Inushio started to whisper to each other, and Hiko and Seyame stated to whisper to each other. Kiome started to laugh really hard and then said, 

"That's a good one. We're ready."

Hiko and Seyame stopped their whispers and started to laugh. "We're ready, too."

"Okay, Seyame and Hiko, if you get it wrong then you have to go on a date with each other." Kiome said cracking up. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't breath, and Inushio wasn't much better off.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seyame screamed. Seyame turned to Hiko, and grabbed his neck with her claws. 

"If you don't get this right I will kill you." She tightened her grip. "Very slowly." 

Kiome and Inushio turned around and saw that Sesshomaru was laughing. And it was really creepy. Seyame let go of him. "You better get it right."

"Okay, Kiome and Inushio, if we get it right, then Kiome you have to go out with me, and Inushio has to tell Seima (Kouga and Ayame's daughter) how much you miss her." Hiko said, with a very smug smile.

"You better get this wrong." Inushio and Kiome said at the same time. 

"You better get this right" Seyame said, claws extended.

"Okay. Kiome's full name is Kiome Amina Higurashi, and Inushio's is Inushio Anima Higurashi. The difference of your middle names is that the 'n' and the 'm' are switched around." Hiko said.

Kiome and Inushio fainted cause he got it right and Seyame started to dance around and cheer. Once Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally got the two awake, they had to hold them back from killing Hiko.

"Okay next question, what did I get on our last science test?" Hiko said.

Kiome and Inushio started to whisper. "Agreed." They both said.

"Okay, Kiome your punishment is that you have to be my lab partner for the rest of our lives, and Inushio you have to die your hair blue." Hiko said, laughing.

"Fine!!! Hiko, your punishment is that I get to go shopping for your clothes, and Seyame, your punishment is that Inushio gets to go shopping for your clothes." Kiome yelled. 

"And the answer is it's a trick question, Hiko you weren't there for the science test cause you skipped that day. And don't be thinking that I like you cause I noticed or anything. I noticed that you were gone, because every year I'm stuck next to you in science class, and every day you try to feel me up, but that one day noting happened. I thought that it was a miracle, but it was only cause you skipped. It's gonna be fun buying you clothes." 

Kiome started to laugh like she was insane. Inushio looked like he was going to have fun with Seyame's clothes to. He wanted revenge for the cake that she shoved in his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~ After the party ~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye mom." Seyame said to her mother, giving her a hug. "Bye dad." Then the two said people jumped into the well.

"Okay. Shipo, can you give them all a ride to the mall?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, sure ma. (Shipo had been calling her that for a while)"

Everyone got in the car. Seating arrangement was- to Kiome very sadly- Shipo and Seyame in the front, and Kiome in between her brother and Hiko in the back. 

But with Inushio being the ass that he is, took up more room than needed, so Kiome and Hiko- to Kiome's horror and Hiko's joy- were totally squished together for the enter twenty minute drive. 

"If you touch me, what I said about you not being able to have children because a vital tool will be permanently damaged will happen." Kiome said in another deadly calm. Hiko's hand slowly moved away from Kiome. 

"So, what are we going to do for the sleep over?" Hiko asked.

"Me and Seyame are going to stay far away from you, and trust me, this is for everyone's safety." Kiome said, slapping Hiko's hand away. 

"Are we almost there?" Kiome complained.

"I haven't even started the car." Shipo said. Kiome and Inushio groaned. 

~~~~~~~~~~ In the mall parking lot ~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, I'll be here at eleven when it closes." Shipo said, after he put the spells on to hide Kiome's ears. They all waved as he drove away. 

"SHOPPING SPREE!!!" Kiome yelled. "So were to go first. All right lets do all of the guys shopping first." 

They started walking in the mall. After a few minutes of walking, they saw a nice guys clothes store and went in. 

"Inushio can I pick some clothes out for you to?" Kiome asked.

"I guess." Inushio said, slightly backing away. 

"No, Kiome, let **_me_** pick out his clothes." Seyame said, stepping in front of Inushio. 

"Okay, how about I pick out Hiko's clothes, you pick out Inushio's clothes, and then Inushio can pick out my clothes, and Hiko can pick out yours." Kiome said to Seyame.

"He is not picking out my clothes. Knowing him, I won't come out wearing much, if anything at all." Seyame said, backing away.

"Oh fine. Hiko will pick out my clothes, and Inushio will pick out yours." Kiome said exasperated.

"Okay." Seyame giggled and ran off with Inushio.

"Lets get started." Kiome grabbed Hiko and dragged him to a shirt rack.

~~~~~~~~~~ Ten minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you guys ready!?!" Kiome asked.

"Yeah." They sounded depressed. The doors opened.

….Silence

…….Silence

………more silence.

……………HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiome and Seyame couldn't stop laughing. 

Hiko was wearing a bright yellow button up shirt, orange khaki pants, and to top it off, a pink flower hat.

Inushio was wearing blue shorts that were way to short, and a way to big T-shirt the was purple.

The guys ran back in and wouldn't come out.

~~~~~~~~~~ Twenty minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~

The guys came out of the dressing room looking real good. 

Inushio was wearing baggy blue jeans, and a big red T-shirt. 

And Hiko was wearing a big purple T-shirt, and a pair a baggy black jeans. 

"Okay Hiko. If I have to go on a date with you, then you have to wear that." Kiome said.

"Kiome stop drooling." Seyame said, giggling. Kiome shot her a glare.

"Now it's time for use to pick out your clothes." Hiko grabbed Kiome's hand and pulled her to a girls clothes store.

~~~~~~~~~~ Twenty minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~

"Come out." Inushio and Hiko yelled. 

The doors opened, and the girls walked out.

Kiome was wearing a dark green tanktop, with a pair of short green shorts.

Seyame was wearing dark blue jean shorts and black tanktop. 

"Looking good." Hiko said with a big grin. "You should wear that on our date Kiome."

"I'm hungry." Kiome and Inushio said at the same time. 

"It's so cute when they do that." Hiko said. 

Moments later he was sprawled on the floor with Kiome and Inushio standing over him. 

"Serves him right."

~~~~~~~~~~ At the food court ~~~~~~~~~~

After they got their food they sat down at a booth. 

This seating arrangement sucked. 

Kiome sat on the inside toward the wall, and Seyame was suppose to sit next to her, but Hiko pushed her out of the way and sat down next to her, and he wouldn't let her get up so she was stuck next to him.

"So what are we going to do at the sleep over." Hiko asked again.

"Like I said before. Me and Seyame are going to stay far away from you. In fact, it's our special goal, as little as Hiko contact as possible." Kiome stated, sounding very exasperated. 

Hiko started to lean toward her, but Kiome put a hand up and stopped him from getting any closer.

"You are invading my special pervert shield. I've been around you to long. You have gotten an amunity to it." She said, in yet another deadly calm.

"It's about the party." Hiko said, but Kiome still wouldn't move her hand.

Hiko grabbed her hand, held it down on the table, leaned toward her more and whispered, "It's a secret. I have to be close to tell you."

Kiome shivered as she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"Tell me then." She said as if she didn't care.

Hiko had forgotten about Seyame's and Inushio's enhanced hearing abilities. Hiko whispered something, but anyone with normal hearing could never have heard it.

Inushio and Seyame had a look of disgust and of utter horror on their faces.

Kiome turned toward Hiko, and straddled his hips, facing him. Inushio and Seyame look like they are about to faint, and Hiko looks like he is definitely enjoying himself.

"Well, there are two reasons why that can't happen." Kiome said, snuggling into him.

"And what's that." Hiko asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her even closer.

"Well, the first reason is that doing that would be the total opposite of my goal, and the other reason," Kiome leaned forward so that if she were to move forward anymore, their lips would touch. "I would never…do that…with you." She said each word slower and quieter.

When Hiko's brain processed her word his arms went limp at his sides.

Kiome climbed off of him, taking her seat next to Hiko.

"So lets start eating." Kiome said, as if nothing had happened. Kiome started to eat, but stopped when she noticed that no one else was eating, and they were staring at her, as if she had lost her mind (many people look at her and her twin brother that way). Hiko was the first out of his stupor.

"That was so un-called for." Hiko said, sounding every disappointed. 

"What can I say?" Kiome said, and resumed her eating. All the others eventually did to.

~~~~~~~~~~ After eating, waiting outside for Shipo ~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is he!?!" Inushio yelled. (AN: Inushio is as impatient as Inuyasha.)

"Would you stop pacin' around, damn it. He'll be here." Kiome said, very irritated. Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders from behind, pinning her arms down by her side. Of coarse, she could have gotten away from him. She could tell that it was Hiko by his scent of lavender and newly fallen rain. Kiome has always loved his scent because she loves the scent of lavender, and she loves the rain. People say that it's a gloomy day when it rains, but Kiome loves the sound that it makes and how it makes her feel rejuvenated and how it seems to wash her troubles away.

"Would you stop bein' so pissy. You need to relax some." He whispered in her ear. 

"I will relax when you stop touching me, and step a few feet away." She answered calmly. 

Hiko noticed that she wasn't trying to get away, and he knew that she over powered him by far in strength. It seem as if she was even relaxing, and she didn't directly tell him to let her go, so he figured that he didn't need to until she did. But that plan didn't work when the car drove up.

"Finally!" Inushio yelled, getting ready to jump in the car.

Once Hiko let her go, she dashed for the car- careful not to use her demon speed- pushed Inushio out of the way and jumped in. Inushio was about to jump in but knew that Kiome didn't want to sit next to Hiko, so he wait for Hiko to get in and sit next her. But Kiome didn't notice right away, that it was Hiko sitting next to her and not her brother.

"Lets get out of here so that I can get away from Hi ----- HELL NAW!!!!" Kiome screamed when she realized that it was Hiko and not Inushio sitting next to her. Kiome whined the whole way home.

AN: I realize that you all probably want the adventure in the past to start. Well it's gonna happen in the next chapter so keep your pants on, or whatever you are wearing on, and if you not wearing anything on then I have on thing to say to you……………… WE HAVE A LOT IN COMMON!!! 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I'M JUST KIDDING PEOPLE!!!! I DON'T WRITE OR READ ANYTHING NAKED. I'M NOT LIKE THAT PEOPLE!!!! Don't forget to REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! Thank you very much and have a nice day. I love you all. And don't for get, be a responsible driver, don't drink and drive. ^_^ 


End file.
